A Duty At The Park
by BlackWindHowls
Summary: Mason gets a reap at a local park that unfortunately becomes one he prefers not to get. My first DLM story and a one-shot.


Rube slapped the post-it note down in front of Mason as the rest of the team left to get their job done.

"And this is for you," Rube said.

"How generous," Mason said as he grabbed his post-it. He looked at the information:

_K. Logan.  
__E.T.D. 1:49 p.m.  
__Cascade Park_

Mason looked up from his post-it with a disagreeing expression.

"This is in twenty minutes. Everyone else had plenty of time!"

"You best get a move on then," Rube said sipping his coffee.

"Fine," Mason stated getting up.

"And Mason? Try not to fuck up this time."

"I always get the job done, don't I?" Mason asked. "And in enough time to enjoy a drink or two."

Mason walked out of the building leaving Rube alone at the table. Rube shook his head.

"He's going to fuck up," Rube mumbled. He went back to his crossword puzzle and waited for his reap's E.T.D.

Mason found himself out of breath by the time he reached the park. As he walked through the park entrance, he stopped for a moment. Looking at his watch, he still had plenty of time to take a breather.

Sitting down on a bench inside the park with a green balloon tied to both ends, he stared to the sky as he caught his breath. Eventually, laughter around the playground equipment caught his attention. Mason searched for the source of the noise. Up the path children played in what appeared to be a birthday party. They weren't close but they weren't that far away either.

Mason watched as a mother and presumably her daughter talked. The mother turned her attention to another woman and began talking. In the process the girl began skipping down the path.

The girl stopped in front Mason.

"Hi," she said.

"Well hello there," Mason replied. "How might I help you?"

"You looked lonely by yourself and thought I'd come talk to you," she replied.

"Thank you," Mason said. "Say, while we're here, do you know anyone with the name K. Logan around here? Maybe one of your friends' parents? I have to see them immediately."

"No," the girl replied.

"Oh," Mason replied. Couldn't be that--

"My name is Kristi Logan though."

_Bloody hell._

"Do you have any kids?" Kristi inquired. "They can come play with us. I'm celebrating my birthday today!"

Mason leaned over and smiled sadly.

"I don't," he said. "But if I did have one, I have a feeling she'd want you to have this."

Mason untied the green balloon tied to the chair next to him and stuck his hand out.

Mason gently slid his hand down the child's hand as she took the balloon from him. As he reaped her soul, he wished he could get used to this part of the job. He was for the most part, but deep down he wasn't. As a reaper, one tends to forget that there are still people out there who have lives and families and families who expect their children to grow up with happy lives. Death tends to lose a lot of meaning for reapers.

There were many things he didn't know about and he often thanked whatever Power there might be what was about to happen was one of those things.

The girl smiled and ran off. In a nearby tree, a Graveling made itself verbally known. Hopping down from the tree, it popped a nearby balloon. Then hopping across a crude hopscotch chalk drawing, it made its towards a dog on a leash tied to an empty bench. Eying the attached leash, the Graveling untied it from the bench.

The dog it once held, now freed, took it for all its worth. Barking, the dog ran.

"Sparky, stop!" a man yelled as he saw his dog running away. Instead, it kept running towards the street.

Kristi, witnessing the events, opened her mouth.

"Stop doggy!" she yelled. She, too, began chasing after the dog. The balloon flew behind as she picked up speed. Her attention on the running dog caused her to neglect her surroundings as she approached the street.

The speeding driver heading home also failed to take notice to her surroundings. As the young girl ran into the street in front of her, the driver hit the brakes but could not stop in time.

The green balloon slowly drifted into the air above screams and crying.

Mason, still sitting on the park bench, opened his eyes and took a large drink from his bottle. He didn't envy the pain the girl's family would be feeling.

Sliding it back into his pocket, he stood up and walked to the street. He stopped beside the little girl named Kristi.

"I lost my balloon," Kristi said.

Mason gave a half smile.

"That you did," he said.

Behind them, a bright light appeared. Mason and Kristi turned.

"Grandma!" Kristi yelled. Indeed, a somewhat elderly woman stood smiling. Kristi ran towards the woman with her arms opened. Kristi entered the light and hugged her grandmother as the lights evaporated seconds later.

Mason sighed. Pocketing his hands, he began walking back to Der Waffle Haus.


End file.
